


Prismatic

by Aimryax



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans!Soap, chatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimryax/pseuds/Aimryax
Summary: Dark void of blue with speckles of white giving colours, two soldiers sent on a mission sat await with a hint of fondness in a cold night.
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Prismatic

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lots of work in WIP that aren’t just hopeless fluff but during this day and time I just need something a bit lighter 
> 
> As always thanks for @llanxeotis for the beta/proofread.

Cold, cold, and bloody _cold_ , that was all there was to any area remotely close to Russia, even worse when you start to go in areas with ice and snow, everything was shitty; the worst aspect of recovering in Russia was that it was Russia.

Kingfish could’ve been anything, an American, a Frenchman, German. Basically any other nationality that didn’t require Soap's ass freezing on a chilling night, barely warmed up by the set-up tent in a hidden area.

Even if he was made for this exact reason, fuck Kingfish.

With practiced movements and preciosity through gloves, Soap sat with the journal, albeit not his FNJ for... personal reasons. He did what he did with—or without—someone, what he normally did: write about, scribble or examine something to sketch within his radius.

The shuffling of two gloved hands rubbing each other for warmth caught Soap’s mid-attention from his focus, there has been an unspoken silence between him and the chosen partner for this mission.

“Frosty, Anubis?” While not visible on skin, Soap can take a guess that Anubis’s nose and ears were reddening.

Small snort from him, causing some steam to come out with the exhale of breath.

“Permission to speak frankly?” Soap gives a nod to permit, “I’m a sun’s child, not a fucking blizzard’s, Captain.”

Upright and cautious, still bitter nonetheless. First mission in such a cold area as Anubis primarily took missions in hotter areas; he's holding off pretty well nonetheless. 

It would be a lie if Soap said that he didn’t take small harmless joy whenever Anubis brushed off the constant collecting ice on his beard in annoyance, a mask could’ve helped.

Trimmed and groomed well, messy lines aren’t required much for that.

With more cleaner lines on the precise hairs, Soap spoke again as he focused on the two objects of interest, the pen sliding on paper.

“First time in such snow, aye?” 

The look of pseudo-despair appeared on Anubis’s face, confirming the fact that it was far from his preferred comfort weather, Soap almost felt sorry for him.

 _Almost_. They were soldiers after all.

“Is it also the first time you see it?” Soap inquired.

Aimless chatter went on with hopes to warm them up a bit, or distract them from the fact that it's cold. Anubis faced him slightly while adjusting his black scarf, head slightly in thought at the question.

“Kind of, I usually go back to Egypt during winter so I don’t see heavy snow often, I hate the weather in Britain.” 

Expressive face, more dynamic and fluid with each word, needs smoother line strokes.

 _Fair point_ , the afterthought came after the pen started moving on the observation of the face. Anubis seemed to respect his sense of privacy, or command. Either way, he was glad.

To keep the talk, Soap added in, “On the bright side, the scenery isn’t half bad.” It wasn’t a lie, the clear void above them showing thousands; millions of stars above looked calm, dark blue making the ice look stark on the ground.

Unexpected thing to get, a sight to stay for, if it wasn’t for their main objective in the coming hours.

Anubis chuckled softly at the comment, “Stars? A man after my heart it seems, Captain.”

Lighthearted comment, a mere tease.

But Anubis wasn’t entirely wrong.

Almost close proximity, two legs almost grazing against each other at the slightest movement, the little smile that managed to appear would definitely have been seen by him, cheeky bastard.

“I take it stargazing is one of your hobbies?” 

“My home back there is near the desert, you could almost see everything. Away from many people and a wider area, you couldn’t ignore it if you wanted to; the sky is the clearest of all.”

Furrowed strong eyebrows, the creases almost permanent from almost daily thinking.

“Tell me more, Anubis.”

Heavy gear moving makes a sound as Anubis shifts slightly, indicating his movements, standing a little bit upright at the perked conversation, talking of home, Soap can relate to that.

“I used to go out a lot in ridiculous hours,” Anubis started, “just in the dead night, standing in the open area of the weather that managed to be somehow hot and cold.”

With a sun-kissed skin and origins of such, it was a fact that Anubis really looks the best in the sun.

“Sometimes even shirtless, the air felt good on my chest after the surgery, scandalous.” _Oh_ Soap wants to relate to that someday.

The thought of running somewhere under the wide sky with Anubis was something that warmed him up, advantage to their current situation even if it was unexpected.

Back to reality.

“It was something I loved doing, just me and the skies alone.”

More sounds of the wind outside, more sketching, the nose isn’t quite right yet, almost finished.

“It’s stupid, I know, but they look gorgeous in the clear skies.”

 _You’re gorgeous_ ; just right on the tip of his tongue, but held back at hesitation of such a risky move.

Maybe later, outside the field, perhaps.

“What about you, Captain? Do you like the stars?”

Soap's pen stops after many movements, the lines almost recognisable now as the face looking at him in question, next to other studies; closing the journal now at the chance of catching Soap’s hidden activity.

Soap hummed as though he's in the process of thinking, with an exaggerated thoughtful expression, as if he already hadn’t thought of the answer.

“I think I got all the things I want to gaze at on ground level.” Soap responded.

Taking a risk there yet still in a relatively same zone, Soap looked at Anubis in a hint, maybe it was his imagination, but those eyes brightened a bit.

“— _But_ I suppose the stars can look good too sometimes.”

More glove rubbing and shuffling but with a grin this time, let it be understanding the undertone or simply amused at the response, Anubis looked warmer in a way that the pen won’t capture and draw well, and so does Soap.

Soap should drag Anubis more on cold missions, and maybe he’ll show him that sketch some other day.


End file.
